Zazin
Who is Zazin? Zazin is a heavy set guy who works as an accountant at the Team 6 base of operations, the Wasted Time bar. He is known for portraying a vast multitude of characters and come up with hilarious parodies of other people and personalities often does so together with his brother Ravetube. Since 2018, he rarely if ever revisits VRChat any more. History and Lore On July 29th, 2018 he appearingly killed Kibby the Ferret by sitting on him on a couch. Mid 2018 he and Cheese started dating at first somewhat secretly but it was accidentally mentioned and overheard by Roflgator who cued both of them to kiss in public. During the furry invasion of Bricktown in Nov, 2018 both Zazin and Cheese were transformed into furries but not even that could hinder their love. They were eventually cured of their curse. Alternate Roleplaying Personas Norman 'Slippery' Reedus A somewhat mentally impaired parody incarnation mixing Norman Reedus and his character Daryl Dixon from the TV-series The Walking Dead. He speaks in a fashion very reminiscent of a South Park character. Norman is a business partner with Hideo Kojima developing games together. He can sometimes be seen creeping around hiding from 'walkers' or riding around on an imaginary motorcycle while providing his own vocal sound effects. Android 10 Android 10 is the brother of Android 11 mostly recognized as Astree. He works as a Bully Hunter and previously cucked Astree when he was dating PurpleT. Basedbanky parody His Banky character is a parody caricature of a person who's a part of Roflgators community in Twitch chat and on Discord. Main article: Basedbanky Trivia * Zazin and Ravetube are brothers IRL and often RP together as a duo. * He pulls off a convincing "Old Rob" (Roflgator) impersonation. Gallery Heavy Zazin Zazin's typical form, a large blonde-haired man with a very mature and explicit sense of humor coupled with a curt delivery. He has an affinity for mature girls, traps, or generally "girlish boys". Roflgator July 27th 12 Ravetube and Zazin.jpg|Ravetube and Zazin in The Lair of Roflgator Roflgator July 28th Ravetube Astree and Zazin.jpg|Hideo Kojima, Astree and Zazin in The Lair of Roflgator At the Gator Bar Ravetube and Zazin.jpg|Hideo Kojima and Zazin in The Lair of Roflgator Roflgator July 29th 5 Zazin Masakhan in Wasted Time.jpg|Zazin with Masakhan and Shrimp in the Wasted Time office Roflgator Aug 5th Fatal fake wifi and Zazin.jpg|Zazin with his boyfriend Falafel (left) and "Fake WiFi" in the background Rofl 2nd Jan 17 Zazin.jpg|Zazin sporting a colorful outfit and hat. Rofl Nov 9th 16 Cheese and Zazin furrys.jpg|Zazin and Cheese turned into furries during the Bricktown furry invasion of Nov, 2018. Rofl Sept 6th 7 9 Cheese Zazin.jpg|Zazin and Cheese share a kiss. Cheese and Zazin artwork by Meyuu forzazin.png|Fan-artwork of Cheeeeese and Zazin by Meyuu. Rofl Oct 30th 39 Zazin eating to much Cheese.jpg|Zazin and Cheese. Rofl Dec 18th 13 Zazin and his present.jpg|Christmas outfit featuring a "present" ready to be unwrapped... Rofl Dec 21st 27 Zazin and his brother.jpg|Zazin and his brother Ravetube, both wearing Christmas outfits. Android 10 Astree's more mature but equally raunchy big brother. Roflgator July 23rd 8 Android 10 Zazin.jpg|Android 10 Roflgator July 23rd 9 Android 10 and 11 Astree.jpg|Astree together with his brother Android 10 Roflgator July 23rd 10 Android family meeting.jpg|Family meeting in The Lair of Roflgator Norman 'Slippery' Reedus The man, the myth, the legend Norman Reedus himself. Zazin_Norman_Slippery_Reedus.jpg|Norman 'Slippery' Reedus Roflgator July 24th 12 Norman Reedus (Zazin) and Hideo Kojima (Ravetube).jpg|Zazin portraying Norman 'Slippery' Reedus and Ravetube portraying a parody of Hideo Kojima Roflgator July 29th 6 Reedus game.jpg|Reedus presenting his new game together with Hideo Kojima. Roflgator July 29th 9 Norman Vincent Hideo.jpg|Reedus photo-shoot together with Hideo Kojima for a fan Vincent X Roflgator July 29th 8 Reedus Fetus controller.jpg|Presenting the revolutionary new gaming experience, the 'fetus controller'... Various other characters Rofl Sept 9th 31 Fighting Pit Uhhh Dwarves Zazin Ravetube.jpg|Dwarf Zazin and Wizard Ravetube Rofl Sept 12th 7 Who shit in the pool, Alligator (Zazin) and Space Whale.jpg|Crocodile Zazin and Space Whale in the contaminated pools of The Golden Gator Roflgator Sept 15th 23 Shrimps Alligator Pet (Zazin).jpg|Portraying a loose crocodile escaped from the Bricktown sewers Rofl Oct 26th 11 Zazin Hargard god of the ugandan king.jpg|Hargard, god of the Ugandan king charged to find the son of Kechalla... Rofl Oct 26th 12 Zazin charged to find the son of Kechalla.jpg|Bricktown sees some strange visitors somtimes. Rofl Dec 28th 27 Special ed boy (Zazin).jpg|Special ed class student on a field trip to The Golden Gator. Rofl Dec 28th 33 Special ed boy thinks they're a man.jpg|Thinking Black Lilith is a man pretending to be a woman. Rofl Dec 28th 28 SilverArrow, Bryan and Special ed kid (Zazin).jpg|Interrupting a couple on a date at The Golden Gator. Category:People Category:Characters Category:Humans